When Did I Realize I Was in Love With Our Manager?
by Woemcat's Mature Stories
Summary: This is an exercise in steamy short story. Don't read if you don't like steam. One-shot Shirley/Reuben romance.


Shirley sits at her vanity, reflecting about the date she had with Reuben. "How did this happen? When did I realize I was in love with our manager? Love and business are supposed to be kept separate." Shaking her head, she smiles at the memory. _I think it was when he was going to marry Cathleen. That was two years ago! I was so jealous, and I wished I hadn't introduced them. It's silly, but I was very glad when they broke up._ She sighs. _And I never liked Bonnie Kleinschmidt! I never understood what he saw in her._

A knock on the door startles her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!"

"Mom?" Laurie calls, opening the door. "How was your date?"

"It was good." The blonde smiles, remembering the night fondly.

"So," the brunette smirks, sitting on the bed, "where did he take you?"

"He took me to Chez Pierre."

"You were able to order what you wanted, weren't you?" she snickers, remembering when Bernie Applebaum took her there, and insisted on a "well-balanced meal."

"Yes. I had Magret de Canard Sauce Cerises for dinner and chocolate mousse for dessert."

"Ooh! Sounds delicious. What is it?"

"Roasted duck breast with a sun-dried cherry red port wine demi-glace sauce. It was excellent!"

"How was the mousse? Was it everything you'd hoped for?"

The older woman smiles, "It was divine!"

Laurie scoots closer to her mother, "and then what did you guys do?"

"Laurie," the older woman chuckles, blushing, "can't some things remain private?"

"Mom!" Laurie gasps. "You didn't!"

"Laurie!"

"Well?"

"Honestly, Laurie!" she replies, flabbergasted, as she escorts her daughter out of the room. "Isn't it time for bed?"

"Point taken. Good night."

"Good night."

Shirley shuts the door and sighs. What a night! Who knew that under those leisure suits, lie a tiger? She can still feel his strong arms around her and his hands on her back. _I've not felt that way in a long time!_

* * *

 **Earlier in the evening**

Reuben escorts Shirley from Chez Pierre, to the local park. The air is crisp, with a light Spring wind.

"What a lovely dinner! Thank you, Reuben."

"You're welcome. I remembered you saying that you'd always wanted to try the Chocolate Mousse, but never had the opportunity to do so."

"It was worth the wait," she grins, kissing him on the cheek.

"My pleasure."

"The Duck was just exquisite! Much better than plain lamb chops with carrots!" They chuckle. "Oh, Dr. Applebaum! Sweet guy, but very odd."

Reuben smiles, choosing not to respond to the comment about the good doctor. Instead, bringing the conversation back to their dinner. "It looked good. Much better than the fillet mignon."

"I'm sorry it wasn't cooked right," she chuckles, shaking her head.

"Well, the cook may have had an off night." Dismissing, he remarks, "at least the mousse was good."

She smiles.

They find a park bench and sit, gazing at the moon.

"This is nice," she remarks, not realizing she's shivering.

"You cold?" Sliding his arm around her, she melts into his embrace.

"A little."

"You're so beautiful," he remarks.

Shirley reaches for him, putting her small, warm hand on the back of his neck, lifting her lips to his. They kiss, first lightly, then more urgently, his tongue in her mouth, her hips tilted towards his, her breasts against his chest, her whole body sending a message that was undeniable. "Want to continue this at my place?" he asks.

Without a word, she rises, smiling at him, saying, "Yes."

They walk back to his car, and they drive to his apartment. As soon as his front door was shut they started kissing again. Her tongue fluttered against his, and his hands were deep in the softness of her hair. He pulled her against him, thinking that he'd keep her with him, always.

Taking her hand, Reuben leads her to his bedroom, which looked like every room he'd ever lived in — a bed, a dresser, the pictures on the wall. She nibbled at his chin, his ear, touching his face with her fingertips, sighing, whispering, "You feel so good."

He felt her slip down the bed. She unfastened his pants, eased his briefs over his hips, and brushed the length of his cock with her palm. He sighed, eyes shut, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt, when Shirley gave a throaty moan, and whispered, "Look at me."

Shirley's expression went from ardor to confusion as she felt him start to soften.

"What?" she asked.

"Shh," he said, pulling her up so they were face-to-face again. He slid his hands between her legs. He nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe. "Ooh," she whispered.

"That tickle?"

"Yes"

He continues nibbling behind her earlobe.

"Ooh! Oh, oh, oh," she sighed, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam . . . and lost herself inside her own pleasure.

Reuben watched her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against his wrist and snapped her hips up, once, twice, three times before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and belly and bottom tense and quivering, and he felt her contract against his fingers.

Before she could recover, he'd rolled her onto her back and slipped inside her. After the first thrust he had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up to the exquisite tightness, the heat, he would explode. He wanted her to come at least once more, with him, and he didn't want her to tease him.

But he wanted it to be good that night. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He reached down and stroked her cheek, then her hair. "Oh, God," she whispered, swiveling her hips in a way he knew would send him right over the edge.

He kissed her, and slipped inside her again. She gasped and shut her eyes, and then neither of them spoke. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good," she whispered . . . and then Reuben couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside her, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat. Shirley moaned, her hands locked onto his shoulders, her breath against his face, her voice in his ear, urging him on.

"Oh, Shirley," he gasped as she put her lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant, or a song, or a prayer.

If there was going to be awkwardness, it would come when they'd finished; when they looked down and saw that he was still wearing his socks and she still had her panties hooked around one ankle.

But as soon as they were done, Shirley rolled into his arms, curling herself against his chest, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replies, his hands running through her hair.

Her eyes wander to the clock on his dresser. She stiffens.

"What?"

"I can't believe how late it is!"

"What do you mean?" he asks, kissing her on the forehead.

"It's after midnight, and we leave for vacation in just a few hours."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

Shirley rises, finds her clothes and begins dressing. Reuben sighs, as he dresses. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kisses her just below her right ear.

"Reuben," she giggles.

"Stay with me."

She turns around, still in his arms, and faces him. "You know I can't. I promised the kids we'd leave today."

He sighs, knowing he's defeated. "You're right."

They drive back to her place, and he walks her to the door.

"Thank you for tonight," she whispers.

"You're welcome. Can I take you out again after you get back?"

"Of course."

"Great!" he smiles, sighing with relief.

"Well, uhh, good night."

He pulls her in for a soft kiss. "Good night."

She unlocks the front door and walks into the house. After she closes the door behind her, he walks back to his car and drives off.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Shirley rises from the vanity, dressing for bed. She turns back the covers on her bed, turns out the lights, and climbs into bed. The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to say good night and I had a good time."

"I did too," she smiles.

"Enjoy your vacation."

"We will."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only a week. We'll be back in plenty of time for the show at the V. A."

"Okay. Good night and I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

They hang up. Shirley smiles and snuggles into her covers. Sleep quickly overtakes her.

* * *

 _-The End-_


End file.
